Deseo
by LadyNatalieStark
Summary: Makoto y Haruka no habían tenido tiempo de estar juntos por culpa de la universidad, pero hoy es Navidad y el deseo que siente el uno por el otro es más intenso que nunca [R18, fluff]. Fic escrito para el intercambio de regalo de la comunidad swimmingfree de Livejournal.


Era ya de noche cuando Makoto Tachibana regresaba a su apartamento luego de un día complicado en la universidad. Durante las últimas dos semanas no había hecho otra cosa que no sea estudiar para sus finales y presentar trabajos, por lo que la llegada de la Navidad era un gran alivio para él.

No más clases. No más estudiar hasta la madrugada ni reuniones de trabajo en grupo. Finalmente era libre, tendría tiempo para dormir y divertirse. Pero lo más importante para él era que finalmente tendría tiempo para estar con Haru.

En su camino a casa, empezó a recordar los inicios de su relación.

Desde hacía unos meses que habían empezado a vivir juntos, precisamente desde aquella celebración por la victoria del delfín en las nacionales. Fue en aquella ocasión que la bebida le había dado el valor de decirle a su mejor amigo que siempre había sentido algo más. Para su sorpresa, Haru correspondió a sus sentimientos con un beso tan intenso que lo hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

La noticia de su relación fue recibida con gran alegría por sus amigos, siendo Rin quien lanzó el comentario que nadie más se atrevió a hacer:

-¡Por fin! Lo supe desde hace mucho. En realidad, todos lo sabíamos. Me decepciona tu lentitud para las relaciones amorosas, Haru.

Dicho comentario generó una más de las típicas discusiones entre ambos, mientras que los demás reían y felicitaban a Makoto por su valentía al confesar sus sentimientos. El castaño se sentía increíblemente feliz, no podía creer que aquello que solo creía posible en sus sueños sea una realidad.

Tenía grandes expectativas para aquella noche de navidad. Probablemente Haru había preparado una deliciosa cena, disfrutarían juntos del costoso sake que había comprado para la ocasión, le entregaría su regalo y…

Las imágenes que invadieron su mente le provocaron una sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo.

Hacía semanas que no habían tenido sexo. No había manera con todas las responsabilidades de ambos. Es más, casi ni se habían visto por sus distintos horarios y cuando coincidían en casa, uno de los dos estaba ocupado con tareas o había caído rendido por el agotamiento.

Pero eso no pasaría esta vez. Esta noche sería especial y Makoto se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

Por fin había llegado al apartamento. Como siempre, la puerta estaba sin seguro, detalle que empezaba a desesperarlo por el riesgo que significaba.

-¿Haru?

No obtuvo respuesta. Conocía demasiado bien a su novio, por lo que dicho silencio sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Seguro está en la bañera", pensó. No importaba que ya tuvieran 21 años, el amor de Haruka Nanase por el agua era eterno.

Divertido al imaginar a un Haru anciano sumergido en la bañera con su delfín de juguete, dejó su abrigo y morral sobre el sofá y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Haru? ¿Estás aquí?

Makoto tenía razón.

Haru estaba dentro de la tina, sumergido hasta los hombros.

Se había quedado dormido.

"Pobre, seguramente el entrenamiento de hoy fue duro", pensó el joven de ojos verdes. Se acercó hacia la bañera para despertarlo, tocando su hombro suavemente.

-Haru, despierta. Ya estoy aquí, cenemos juntos –dijo con aquella voz gentil y encantadora que lo caracteriza.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Haru estaba profundamente dormido. No era la primera vez que sucedía, por lo que Makoto mantuvo la calma. Se sentó en el piso, muy cerca de su novio para acariciar su rostro.

-Haru, vamos. Despierta.

Mientras intentaba despertarlo, no pudo evitar apreciar la suavidad de su piel. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Haruka era aquella sensación al tocarlo, su piel tan tersa y delicada…

Haru era realmente hermoso. La suavidad de su piel, el brillo de su cabello, aquellos ojos azul intenso, sus labios levemente rosados...todo ello lo fascinaba, podría pasar horas observándolo, tocándolo…

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Haru no llevaba puesta su ropa de baño.

El castaño sintió como sus latidos empezaron a incrementarse. El calor que había experimentado al tener esos pensamientos volvió con mayor intensidad.

Lo deseaba tanto…

De pronto, Haru despertó.

-¿Makoto? –dijo, mientras abría los ojos lentamente.

-¡Eh! ¡Ha-Haru! ¡Despertaste! Llegué hace poco de la universidad, te llamé pero no contestabas así que pensé que estarías aquí. Intenté despertarte pero no respondías así que me senté a tu lado y esperé a que lo hagas tú solo y… –dijo Makoto, tratando de disimular su excitación sin éxito.

Makoto estaba totalmente sonrojado, hablaba de más y muy rápidamente. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Sin permitirle dar mayores explicaciones, Haru se inclinó hacia él y selló sus labios con un beso. Introdujo su lengua suavemente en la boca del más alto, quien se dejó llevar por aquella cálida sensación. El beso cobró mayor intensidad cuando Makoto colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de Haru, acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo.

No era sólo Makoto quien extrañaba el cuerpo de su novio. No había cosa que Haruka Nanase desease más que sentir el calor del guapo joven dentro suyo.

En aquel momento, Haru emitió un gemido suave. El placer que sentía por aquel beso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Al escucharlo, Makoto se detuvo. Quitó sus brazos de la espalda de Haru y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

-Haru, tu… -dijo, sin quitar la mirada de la creciente erección del de cabellos negros.

No había razón para pretender. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que Makoto lo había rodeado entre sus brazos y hecho totalmente suyo. Lo deseaba tanto o más de lo que el castaño lo deseaba a él.

-Makoto, te deseo… -dijo, observándolo con ojos casi suplicantes–, No puedo pensar en nada más…

La imagen de Haru totalmente excitado fue su límite.

El joven de ojos esmeralda empezó a quitarse la ropa, dejando a relucir aquellos músculos tonificados que volvían loco al delfín. Su espalda ancha, sus firmes abdominales, aquellos fuertes y varoniles brazos que lo envolvían con pasión cuando hacían el amor… Haru tuvo que contenerse para no babear allí mismo.

Una vez que estuvo totalmente desnudo, entró a la bañera.

Sin perder más tiempo, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de su amado. Empezó tocando su pecho, dedicando caricias suaves a sus pezones, acción que envolvía de placer a Haru. Una vez que se endurecieron, procedió a lamerlos, haciendo círculos a su alrededor mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba por su abdomen hasta llegar a su erección.

Una vez allí, tomó el pene de Haru entre sus dedos. Deslizó su mano de arriba a abajo, incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos. Ello provocaba gemidos en su novio, excitándolo más y más. Podía sentir como el miembro del delfín se endurecía rápidamente, por lo que su mano se detuvo antes de que Haru pudiese llegar al clímax.

-Makoto, Makoto… -repetía, con los ojos cerrados y jadeante de placer.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres –dijo Makoto, con aquella voz seductora que sólo Haru conocía.

Makoto era amable y gentil. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre pensando en los sentimientos de los demás antes que los suyos propios. Todos conocían ese lado de Makoto… pero sólo Haru conocía al Makoto posesivo, ardiente y dominante que invadía todos sus sentidos.

-Quiero…venirme. Makoto, por favor…

Makoto continuaba lamiendo sus pezones, dándole pequeños mordiscos que hacían temblar el cuerpo de Haruka.

-No. Aún no -dijo la orca, quien disfrutaba de cada gemido y expresión en el rostro de Haru mientras recorría aquella suave piel con su lengua.

La erección del castaño era cada vez mayor, por lo que decidió liberar el miembro de Haru. Aún tenían un largo camino por recorrer.

Deslizó suavemente sus dedos sobre su trasero, para luego introducir uno de ellos en el interior del joven de ojos azules.

El cuerpo de Haru se tensó ante la acción del más alto. Frente a ello, Makoto empezó a mover su dedo suavemente, haciendo círculos, de manera que Haru pueda relajarse y acostumbrarse a aquella sensación.

No podía esperar más para penetrarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía sin preparación podía lastimarlo. Su creciente erección demandaba entrar en Haru, mas para Makoto era importante asegurarse que su novio sentiría tanto placer como él.

El cuerpo del delfín empezó a relajarse. Al percatarse de ello, introdujo un dedo más, iniciando movimientos circulares en su interior.

Haru no dejaba de decir su nombre entre gemidos, mientras los labios de Makoto se deslizaban desde su cuello hacia su boca. Cubría sus labios con besos apasionados, introducía su lengua e introducía sus dedos con más fuerza…

Haruka estaba tan excitado que sentía que explotaría.

Sin poder contener más sus impulsos, la orca elevó las piernas de Haru y las colocó una a cada lado de la bañera.

La imagen que veía ante sí era tan erótica que sin dudarlo dos veces lo penetró con fuerza, provocando un grito ahogado en Haru. Sus movimientos iniciales eran lentos, mas el calor del interior de Haruka envolviendo su miembro era más de lo que podía soportar.

Sus embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes y seguidas. Haru gritaba su nombre mientras envolvía la espalda de su novio entre sus brazos. Makoto podía sentir la presión de sus dedos, hundiéndose en su piel con tal fuerza que sus uñas dejarían marcas.

A Makoto le encantaba esa sensación.

Sin dejar de penetrarlo, tomó el miembro de Haru entre sus dedos y empezó a agitarlo. Esta vez lo hacía con mayor fuerza y rapidez, por lo que en pocos segundos su cuerpo se tensó. Escuchar su respiración agitada, sus gemidos y observar el rostro totalmente sonrojado de Haruka eran de lo más excitante para Makoto.

-¡No puedo más! Me…me vengo. ¡Ma-Makoto, Makoto!… -gemía Haru, quien no dejaba de mover sus caderas al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Makoto pudo sentir como sus dedos se cubrían del semen de Haru. Totalmente relajado, el joven de cabello negro apoyó su espalda en un extremo de la bañera.

-Aún no hemos terminado, Haru-chan –dijo el castaño, quien lo miraba con lascivia.

Sin darle tiempo de reincorporarse, Makoto acercó el cuerpo de Haru hacía su pecho, de manera que las piernas del delfín rodeaban su cintura y sus brazos, su cuello.

Aquella pose era una de las favoritas de Makoto. No solo le permitía disfrutar la sensación de mayor profundidad en el interior de su novio, sino que también podía besarlo con facilidad.

Elevando el cuerpo de Haru, la orca continuó penetrándolo una y otra vez. Lo besaba con pasión, deslizando sus manos desde su espalda baja hasta su cuello.

En unos minutos más, supo que se acercaba al clímax.

-Te extrañé tanto, Haru… -susurró en su oído, embistiéndolo con más fuerza.

Los sentidos de Haruka habían sido totalmente dominados por él. Era como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera, sólo respondía al toque y las palabras de Makoto.

No necesitaba a nadie más.

Makoto lo era todo para él.

-Makoto, te amo… -susurró, besándolo suavemente.

Makoto rodeó el cuerpo de Haru con sus brazos. El dulce aroma de sus cabellos y la fragilidad de su cuerpo eran algunas de las cosas que más le gustaban de su novio.

Unidos en aquel abrazo, dedicándose palabras de amor, Makoto llegó al clímax.

* * *

Pasaron al menos media hora más abrazados en la bañera. Makoto besaba la frente de Haru mientras que el delfín descansaba sobre pecho.

-Estoy tan feliz de que finalmente tengamos más tiempo para nosotros. Estas últimas semanas han sido terribles. Lamento haberte descuidado, Haru.

Haruka se incorporó para mirar a Makoto directamente.

-No importa. Yo también estuve ocupado.

-Lo sé, pero igual quería disculparme -dijo Makoto, mientras se ponía de pie–. ¡Es por eso que te tengo una sorpresa!

Haru lo miró perplejo.

-¿Una sorpresa?

Makotó salió de la bañera, tomó una toalla y se cubrió con ella. Sin decirle nada más, salió del baño. Haruka no sabía si seguirlo o esperarlo allí.

Optó por lo segundo.

Cuando empezaba a preguntarse si debió haberlo seguido, Makoto regresó con un par de papeles en su mano derecha.

-¡Mira! ¡Son tickets para el espectáculo especial por Navidad en el acuario Sunshine! –dijo el castaño, totalmente emocionado– En la web del evento dice que visten a los animales con trajes navideños. ¡Incluso Santa Claus nada con ellos! ¿No es genial?

Makoto sabía cuánto le gustaba visitar el acuario, era el lugar favorito de Haru en Tokio. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que habían ido, pero hasta entonces no lo habían visitado en Navidad. Estaba seguro que conseguir esas entradas no debió ser nada fácil, pues son eventos con capacidad limitada.

El joven de ojos azules se puso de pie, salió de la bañera y caminó hacia Makoto. Lo abrazó con fuerza y besó tan apasionadamente que la orca empezó a preguntarse si la libido de Haru se incrementaba durante las fiestas navideñas.

Probablemente nunca lo sabría.


End file.
